


Change of Plans

by jordimeryle



Category: Mrvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle





	Change of Plans

Looking back in the mirror, you see his emerald eyes watch you as you twist your hair up in a delicate bun. Turning, you see his smile grow. He steps closer, wrapping his arms around your waist and placing his head on your shoulder.

“Must you leave?” He asks, pouting in the mirror.

“Yes, Loki. “ You say, turning and motioning for your zipper. “They’re my parents, I have to-”

You sigh as you give up trying to reach the zipper on your dress. His cool hands find it and slide the metal zip up your back and he wraps himself around you again.

“You should come.” You say as he starts to kiss your neck.

“No.”

“Why not?” You breathe.

He nuzzles your neck “I’m sure your parents watch the news.”

You reach for your earrings that sit on your dresser, Loki’s arms still around you, making the simplest things a bit difficult. “You’d be surprised how thorough SHIELD is at covering up messes.”

“Messes,” he muses and smiles against your neck, breathing in your scent.

“You changed your soap again” he frowns. 

“Only for you darling” You smile, turning towards him and kissing his lips lightly as he laughs.

“You do things just to upset me” he whispers against your lips. 

“Keeps you on your toes” You say, breaking the kiss and pulling out of his arms. 

“I really do have to go, though” you frown walking away slowly, secretly hoping he will follow.   
He does and you smile to yourself.

You sit down on “his” chair, as he calls it. It’s big and overstuffed and you sink in it as you reach for your heels beside it.   
Loki follows farther than you expected and he is now on his knees helping you put your heels on,buckling the straps against your ankle.

“I know how to put on shoes, Loki.” You say and smile down at him.  
He looks up at you with those emerald eyes, not saying a word, and you let him continue strapping your heels.

He finishes and sighs, running his hands up your legs to your knees, laying his chin on top of them. He still stares up at you.   
“Don’t leave” he whines, pouting. His head gets heavier on your legs making it impossible for you to move. 

“I’m going to be late” You state as you try to pick his head up. He smiles at you and playfully tickles behind your knees. 

“Loki!” you squeal grabbing his hands, trying to pull them away from your legs. You finally break free and hold his wrists, restraining him from tickling you again.   
He stands up slowly, towering over you and puts his knee beside you, crawling up on the chair with you, his dark jeans rubbing against the fabric of your dress.

“Stop,” You say, but he continues until you’re face to face with the god. He smiles at you as you try to push him away, playfully. “You’ll break the chair.”

“We’ve done worse” he replies, smiling mischievously reminding you of the night two weeks ago. You feel your face turning red. He laughs at the red spreading across your cheeks. 

“I have to go” You say sternly, looking into his emerald eyes. You place your hands on the white button down covering his chest and try to push him away. He shakes his head and smiles after every attempt at pushing fails. 

“I’m not budging” He says, looking down at your hands. 

“You can come and meet my parents, you know” You answer as he begins to grab your hands and pull them down to your side. He looks back up at you and lays kiss on the corner of your mouth.

“What if I want you all to myself?” He asks moving his lips to yours. 

“You are a very jealous God” you whisper, letting him kiss you again. He pulls away and looks at you.

He sits over your legs and shifts slightly, draping himself over your lap, looking up at you.

“Loki,” You sigh. He smiles and pulls at your dress’s strap on your shoulder, making it fall. You try to push your strap back up, but he grabs your hand and presses it against his lips, kissing your knuckles and making you laugh.  
You shimmy your other hand out from under him and grab a handful of his hair. His head jerks back although you didn’t pull very hard. His eyes are completely focused on your face now and you can see a sort of darkness cloud them.  
“Now you’re really not leaving.” He says and nibbles at your hand.

“Loki, I have to. They’re my par-” He bites a bit harder, silencing you.

“They’re in town for the weekend. It’s only Friday. You’ll have to reschedule.”

He reaches with his free hand for something on your hip. His hand dips into the pocket of your dress, taking out your phone and quickly texting a message and then throws the phone on the floor.  
In one quick motion, he’s on his feet and facing you. You look up at him and he smiles. He picks you up effortlessly as if you were his bride and kisses your nose.

“Tonight,” He says “You are mine.”


End file.
